podcrashfandomcom-20200213-history
Runecraft Storyline (Server)
'Runecraft Storyline For the Server' This will constantly be updated when the timeline version is converted to a story, so check back regularly! This is the story that will be found in each of the secrets, along with an in game prize if you tell us the co-ordinates to that secret. Hopefully you enjoy the storyline written by Me (Jordan) and a friend TJ. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ This is my birth place. It has changed so much...This is the in depth story, of my and what happened. To the gleaming Al-Kharidian Empire and my families name, I want you to know, for you to hate the ones who did this. The Empire had been together for generations. The large quantities of gold and access to the South Sea gave us a great trade route and mighty strength. We were a peaceful Empire wanting to packed with others. Soon after we had Varrock, Falador, Draynor, Port Sarim, Lumbridge and Rimmington. Together under one flag we fought off the enemies. My Father - The King even agreed with the Barbarians and the Dwarves, signing an agreement to live together. My Father was the greatest King who ever reigned...Not once making a mistake and everyone within supporting him. Our enemies were the Goblins - pearched above Falador. The war had raged for centuries, but during his reign, things settled. All was well...It was inevitable, it happens to us all...My Father - Our King died. The biggest memorial of all time, thousands came to his memorial. I was his only son - I would be the new King. Nobody thought I could live up to my Fathers name, but he had taught me everything. I was praised, I was just as good, everyone loved me. The trading had even increased trade routes to Karamja had opened, making Port Sarim wealthier, new allies were made overseas and new items brought over. Some people even claimed I was better, but I was just following what my Father would have done, but like all things, it had to end. Lord Malin was the Mayor of Falador - at the time it was a very weak city which thrived full of poor people. Everyone within the Empire was giving money to support Falador, the city was built at first as a stronghold, meant only for training soldiers and fighting back the Goblins. The war had raged on over centuries and had once threatened the Empire. Al-Kharid funded Falador to rebuild its mighty stance, planning to destroy the Goblins once and for all. But Lord Malin had other plans, plotting on how he could become the new Emperor - with so much power he could become a God amongst men. He began the legion "The White Knights" and rebuilt the "White Knights Castle". Everyone saw this as a great idea, a plan to destroy the Goblins and to keep the peace in the world of Gielinor. He was a snide character who had bought his way into power, meaning he was already a monster. The real plans of Lord Malin was to corrupt Al-Khaird, the source of the Empire, and to start his own. The plan was to make him the good guy, and them the bad guys. The first step of the plan was to turn peoples heads, make them feel uncomfortable - a great quote Lord Malin said was " Upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos." He needed people to stop trusting the King and to start to hate him, this would allow him to wriggle his sluggish self into greater power.